vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
104989-sign-of-fusion-eldan-is-will-be-way-too-rare
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Was about to add that, I've gotten them off there before too. Check Jabbithole, it's not perfect but it does have a list of mobs it can drop off of. | |} ---- ---- ---- My problem with the current supply is not that there aren't areas to farm them. It's that these farming spots aren't areas people will go to unless for that specific purpose (or leveling up, as negligible as that demographic is). The server supply as a whole suffers because you have to go out of your way to farm them (not a lot of people do that). If it's intended, so be it, but it just seems odd that there's hardly any dungeon/adventure strain/augmented mobs. Meanwhile we get Eldan - Sign of Life by the truckload... You combine that with one of the most highly demanded items people have been clamoring for since launch, well, I don't see it as a winning combination. | |} ---- ---- And when the supply in the CX goes down, people will find the farm spots, and farm them, and supply will go back up. | |} ---- ... in accordance with the general availability of the item, which is a few farm spots yielding half a dozen or so an hour. Even my low pop server can go through hundreds of refined starshard power cores a day. You'll basically be dealing with 0.5-1p+ Refined Hybrid cores and the AH vacuumed clean of any eldan fusion for the majority of the day. A few people running around grimvault isn't going to change that. edit: I mean, I may have the wrong impression about the change, but even the regular hybrid core takes 5 eldan logic. Hybrid power cores have been cheaper than that material cost for over a month. So the change, if the current version is accurate, would give this: Hybrid core: crafted version useless because it's too expensive, can be bought for 3-5g Refined Starshard power core: 2.5-5g MASSIVE MATERIAL COST GAP Refined Hybrid power core: 0.5-1p or more Luminite Hybrid power core: 1-2p or more That's not getting into luminite, which no one currently has any clue about. Used only in the luminite power core (obviously). | |} ---- This is way exaggerated... | |} ---- Don't blame the game for people's laziness. When people start seeing the supply go down, there will be those enterprising souls that will go out of their way to farm them. | |} ---- I haven't? Also you're just repeating yourself. | |} ---- The tone of your post seems to be blaming the game for the "lack" of Eldan signs of Fusion, when it's not the game that's lacking, it's people farming them that's lacking. And when people see the supply going down, they'll stop being lazy because 1) necessity or 2) they want money and see an opportunity. Just be patient, or farm them yourself. | |} ---- I have already explained how the supply - even with people farming them - isn't adequate for the massive demand that will no doubt arise for the hybrid power cores. No matter what, eldan fusion demand is going to outstrip supply by a massive margin, causing the new power cores to be massively expensive. So no problem, that's just the way it's going to be, right? Well, sure, if you want to make crafting unpalatable. Crafted blue gear - according to Carbine - should be roughly on par with dungeon drops. We can already craft much better. They're looking to change this, which is probably another reason they feel confident they can release the research technologist power cores. The problem now becomes, if the current cores are already too powerful, then surely the ones about to be released can't be even more powerful. That'll just unbalance things even more. So the new power cores could potentially be on par with the current pre-nerf power cores, but now they're over 10 times as expensive. Can you then begin to understand the depthless pit of despair they have to navigate with this change? | |} ---- You're talking about something that hasn't even happened yet. If the supply seems low to you, that tells me that there aren't a lot of people actively farming the item right now. When they see the changes, when they see the demand rise, there will be more people actively farming them. And nothing's stopping you from farming them. You see the "problem", well, work on fixing it too. Go out right now, got a month, give or take a few days, to build it up. Devote an hour or two when ever you can to farming and BAM, problem solved for you. Heck, I might just do that too, I know where to go :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't doubt you, but I'd love to see your source for the cost of relic parts and cores. I've only seen a screenshot of the Refined Hybrid Power Core mats and I have no clue what the Luminite-Hybrid Power Core mat requirement is, nor the mats needed for the various new relic parts. | |} ---- Because farming is the rebuttal. You're saying the supply is too low. And that's because no one is putting anything into the supply. The signs don't go on the CX by themselves, people have to put them there. You're making excuses as to why people aren't farming them, you aren't saying there aren't enough places to get them, so I'm not sure what else I'm supposed to argue with. Yes, the demand for them is going to raise because of the new content coming(that isn't here yet). What is Carbine supposed to do about that? They've made them available in game in quite a few places. Just because they're in "out of the way places" doesn't mean they aren't available. People will find them and farm them. If you don't think it's going to be enough, farm them too(and make yourself rich, if it's as dire as you think it will be). You're making points as to why them being "low supply" is bad, but you're not exactly giving out solutions to fix that. I at least gave a solution. Maybe you should suggest to Carbine to up the drop rate or make more farm areas? Don't just complain, doom and gloom the "mess". | |} ---- http://imgur.com/a/EyxSF Here you go. beattlebilly: just read my previous posts, I've answered several of the points you make. I'm tired of having to repeat myself every time. | |} ---- I'm not making several points, I only made the one. All the problems you point out, all the points you make, fall back on one thing: short supply. If there's a short supply, it's because no one's farming them enough yet, they are available in the game. If you're tired of repeating yourself, don't. You presented problems, a solution has been offered up for those problems. Along with suggestions for Carbine. | |} ---- ---- This is how the game economy works. Supply and demand. If the supply doesn't bear out the demand, then it should drive people into the area to farm them up to satisfy the market. As a player, the price players are charging on the CX is the price that item is. You have two options: 1. Suck it up, pay what they're asking, and increase the prices of your products if you're selling. 2. Go out, farm it up, use what you need, and undercut the CX to make your own profit, since you think the items should be cheaper. If the CX literally runs out of something, throw your hands up and cheer! You're a monopoly! You get to drop the items on the CX and set the price at whatever you think a person would bother paying! But I don't see that happening. Honestly, if what you're thinking will happen happens, trust me that the price won't stay high long; people will go out and farm the ever-loving Hell out of anything they think will make a quick buck. | |} ---- You can make a killing on base materials. The CX is playable, even with a lot of prices bottomed out beneath even vendor prices (because people don't know how to CX, apparently). I always check everything I don't need anymore, and you'd be amazed at the kind of profit you make on the most common fragments and mats compared to how long it takes to farm them. | |} ---- Yeah I'm kitting out my PVP set with runes and lord the fragments are destroying my wallet. Can't be helped I suppose. I've made nearly 30p since the patch dropped off the decor from the Daggerstone boxes though so I can't complain too much. Evindra decor market too strong | |} ---- I love RP server economies. My SS is a tailor, and I barely put the stuff I buy on the CX. I find stuff that looks cool and advertise it in /zone so people see what it looks like. (ZOGM BUY THE LONG COAT! STATS DON'T MATTER IF IT'S JUST A COSTUME!) | |} ---- Your argument is literally the same regardless of the availability and demand of any given item. It could be 10 times as rare and I'd still be staring at this argument. Could this maybe tell you that the issue I'm having is not "I don't understand economy 101"? I'm trying to make a point to Carbine that the massive demand / general usage of power cores doesn't jive with the material costs, especially not when they haven't made any proper natural inlet of eldan fusion into the economy, through adventures/dungeons or otherwise. Also earlier in the thread (on farming them): So the minimum price is 40g + leftover mats for the refined hybrid, since randian supermen or whoever surely won't farm fusion signs if it's inefficient. | |} ---- That's a player made issue, not a Carbine made issue. They've given us the areas to farm them, players are choosing not to. And there's plenty of areas outside dungeons/adventures that they drop from. | |} ---- It's both. | |} ---- It isn't an insanely rare drop. Once it's worth money, it gets farmed. If it isn't getting farmed, the price goes up and benefits those who farmed it. This is, literally, economics 101. Carbine does not have to step in on behalf of people who don't want to pay what those who farm the items charge. If the mats are too expensive compared to the items they make, that's completely something you have to take up with people making cores on your server. If iron jumps up to 30 silver apiece, it takes six to make a weapon, and the weapons are only going for 2 gold, it sucks but it's not Carbine's fault. It's some idiot that doesn't know how to CX. Player economies are dynamic; that's the fun of them. You could notice there's a huge deficiency of an item, go farm it, and get money back for it. If they're too low, you can sell the products at the vendor, so there is a price floor. But we can't complain about the CX; the prices on there are our fault. | |} ---- (edit: I guess you already said that). There is a floor on gold made per hour, because of vendor prices of gathered materials. That's reflected in every other material on the CX. If you can make more items pr. hour vendoring stuff / selling stuff near vendor price on CX, then it's not efficient to farm fusion signs, so they won't. Ergo there's a floor on eldan fusion price as well, regardless of server. That floor is - in my opinion - too high. That also means that there's no meaningful distinction between CX cost and time expended farming fusion signs, either. Your suggestion of farming them is the same as asking me to buy them, baring discrepancies in 'real cost'. | |} ---- How's it both? It's available from plenty of areas in the game: http://www.jabbithole.com/items/sign-of-fusion-eldan-29595-3dgm6u Areas it's available in outside of dungeons/adventures/raids(from player info that have the addon for Jabbithole, there could be more that hasn't been recorded yet): Blighthaven(13 mobs) Crimson Badlands(17 mobs) Malgrave(16 mobs) Northern Wastes(14 mobs) Southern Grimvault(25 mobs) Western Grimvault(24 mobs) And one mob in Wilderrun :P | |} ---- Do you know what the vendor price is for Eldan Fusion? It's 17 silver. No one's going to ever vendor that, unless they do it by accident, and it's not going to keep the CX cost too high. | |} ---- Could you take the time to read and understand my post before you reply? Thanks. | |} ---- It doesn't apply well when you realize you are talking about Signs of Fusion: Eldan. And you used that as your example in the post too. I understand perfectly what you were saying, but in this specific case it doesn't apply well. If we were talking about Ore, Wood, Leather, sure that's applicable, but to the specific item you are basing your whole thread on and made that point with, no. | |} ---- Let me be nice and clarify it for you then, since you still don't understand it: If: you can make (as an example) 1plat per hour farming with gathering professions and vendoring the items then, You're not going to want to farm fusion signs if the total amount sold on the CX amounts to 80g per hour, thus; There's an effective floor on the CX price of fusion signs if the demand exceeds supply without farming. | |} ---- Wow...those are...quite the mat requirements! I don't think I'd even *heard* of luminite before seeing that. Hmm...any chance you could post the consumables and gadgets too? :) Looks like carbine is keenly aware of how many research fragments most technologist will have when this drops and are determined to make us burn through then quickly just to get the good stuff...lol. C'est la vie! | |} ---- Sure, give me a sec and i'll whip some up. edit: http://imgur.com/a/lRrhJ Worth noting that the armor one is probably bugged :p | |} ---- That's more understandable than what you had said previously. But I still don't see that being the case though. Mostly because in the process of that hour of farming you will get other stuff you can vendor, or even sell on the AH, since you have to farm mobs to get them. Someone said they can average 6-8 signs an hour(I haven't tested it myself yet though). On my server right now it's 32g ea(and that's with 180+ of them up there). Guess I could get off my butt and farm, but meh, not in the mood right now :P After seeing all the screenshots you've put in here though, I just might LOL | |} ---- ---- ---- The "Bind on Pickup" on the three is likely a bug too, since wouldn't that prevent us from selling these on the AH or direct to other players? Any shots of the Boosts? | |} ---- That's about what I've found too...seems like when I was tracking it, I got 20 signs in 2 hours. Most of the time, I only do an hour and get between 6 and 10 of them. | |} ---- Not true. There are several areas/mobs they drop from pretty frequently. My server has 4800 in stock at the moment going at a 45 gold rate. I farmed plenty of these way back as I was leveling my tailoring profession and it was never an issue or time consuming. | |} ---- Wow, you server has 4800 in stock?! My server really is dead... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----